


Speak Now

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: Kenhina Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KenHina Week 2016, Kenhinaweek2016, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he had more time. Really, with all of Kenma's anti-social tendencies he thought he had all the time in the world. He was wrong.</p><p>-<br/>Kenhina Week Day Two: Haunted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

He thought he had more time. Really, with all of Kenma's anti-social tendencies he thought he had all the time in the world. He was wrong.

Kuroo planned on telling Kenma he loved him before he left for college. It was cowardly, and his best friend probably deserved more. In Kuroo's defence, it was the only way he could come up with to confess with an easy escape if Kenma didn't feel the same.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one who wanted an easy way out. When he'd been lingering in the halls on the last day of training camp, he nearly walked right into little number ten's confession. Kuroo blinked slowly while he watched Hinata flail around over-dramatically.

His eyes flicked to Kenma, who was watching the outburst with a small, fond smile on his lips. Kuroo felt his heart sink when Kenma reached out and placed a hand on either of Hinata's shoulders, telling him softly to take a breath in.

Kuroo left without waiting to see how it ended, but it wasn't hard to piece together what happened. Before everyone left, Hinata kissed Kenma's nose, which Kenma responded to by kissing Hinata's cheek, and this continued on until Kenma finally built up the nerve to peck his lips.

Hinata left with a blush, Kenma with a boyfriend, and Kuroo with haunting feeling that he should've confessed sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally like stories where characters are happy at the expense of other characters but I also didn't want to do the obvious thing and kill off either Kenma or Hinata so... Haha. 
> 
> Come talk to me about Kenhina on tumblr! (XxpoorunfortunatesoulxX)


End file.
